1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for extracting text information, and in particular, to a method of and an apparatus for extracting text information in which text information related to a document can be easily obtained by use of an abstract of the document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when it is desired to attain text information such as important portions of a document or a list of words appearing in the important portions, people read the texts of the document to extract essential parts; thereafter, the extracted portions are respectively inputted as a document to an apparatus for automatically extracting a list of words from the document, thereby producing a word list.
Moreover, in the prior art, in a case where a person desires to refer original document sentences while reading abstracts, the reader is required to find out the corresponding portions of the original document.
However, the method above has been attended with a problem, namely, the operations to read the document to extract important portions thereof and such portions corresponding to the abstracts take a considerably long period of time.